


Atomic (kind of love)

by madamteatime



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Breathplay, Corsetry, Crossdressing Kink, Genderplay, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/pseuds/madamteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho takes the reigns from Peach and blurs the line between her and Changmin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atomic (kind of love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bedourarti](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bedourarti).



> [request] a homin fic of ur choice (not minho)

Changmin knelt on the bed, silent in anticipation. 

The room was warm, tendrils of heat caressing his bare skin. The satin blindfold was heavy across his eyes, his other senses heightened in response. The sheets stirred under him as he shifted, his breathing loud in his own ears. He could smell himself, the scent of his bodywash and the faint musk of arousal. 

And he could smell – sharply, keenly – the distinctive scent of Yunho, his aftershave and cologne and all the tiny aromas that marked his presence. 

Changmin felt movement beside him and turned his head. He felt Yunho sink down in front of him, hands skimming over his thighs, and then reverently drawing Changmin’s leg towards himself.

( _“Does Peach feel like playing tonight?” Yunho had asked him, walking him backwards towards their room in between kisses._

_Changmin had laughed and looped his arms around his neck. “Peach always wants to play. What did you have in mind?”_

_“I want to dress you up.” Yunho had produced a length of cloth out of seemingly nowhere. “But you can’t look until I’m done.”_ )

Changmin had given him a suspicious look but he was nothing if not curious, and that was how he found himself sitting naked and blindfolded on the side of their bed as Yunho slowly lowered his head and pressed a kiss to his ankle. Heat – sticky sweet and gentle – spread through Changmin at his touch and he sighed, toes curling. 

Yunho chuckled. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

“I want to say bored, but if you keep kissing my feet that might change,” Changmin drawled.

“Brat.” Amusement tinged Yunho’s voice as he dropped his leg. 

His heat disappeared briefly and was followed by the sound of shuffling from the wardrobe. A few seconds later Yunho returned to his knees in front of him, the sound of plastic crinkling in his arms. 

Changmin sat up. “Did you. . .buy me an outfit?”

“I bought Peach an outfit,” Yunho corrected, and Changmin had to bite his lip to hold back a victorious grin. It had taken him a while to get Yunho used to the whole concept of his sexual alter ego, but if he was taking the initiative and buying outfits for her then they were doing better than Changmin had thought. 

Yunho took hold of his leg again and extended it towards himself, his fingers warm around Changmin’s ankle. Changmin pointed his foot, suspecting what would come next – and sure enough a moment later he felt the soft, sheer material of a stocking slide up his leg. Once the first was secure Yunho did the same for the other leg, and Changmin wondered what colour they were. Peach usually wore black, but Yunho could be unpredictable.

There was a pause, then Yunho rose to his feet. Coyly, Changmin folded his legs up and to the side, feeling the stockings slide against each other as he tilted his face up. A thumb stroked over his mouth and then Yunho was kissing him. It was deep and thorough, his tongue pushing Changmin’s mouth open, the slick sounds of it obscenely loud to Changmin’s heightened senses. 

He moaned, a low, hungry sound, and Yunho pulled away.

“Hyung,” Changmin whined, wanting his lips again, and Yunho laughed breathlessly. 

“Tonight it’s oppa,” he said. 

A pleased purr caught in Changmin’s throat. Yunho was enjoying himself, he realised – this slow, drawn-out burn, the careful worship of Changmin’s body – it had him excited beyond words.

There was the sound of more wrapping paper, then Yunho placed something in his lap.

“Feel,” he said, and Changmin traced the outline of carefully worked silk and boning. A shape formed under his hands and he raised an eyebrow.

“A corset?”

Yunho hummed and lifted it up. He got on the bed behind Changmin and whispered in his ear, “If you want we can play with it later.”

Changmin sucked in a breath. Yunho was just full of surprises tonight. 

He tossed his head and leaned back into Yunho’s chest. “I’ll try anything once,” he smirked, and Yunho kissed him in gratitude. The corset slid around his torso, the front clasps knocking against each other. Yunho stopped kissing him in order to slide them into place, and Changmin smiled as he imagined a pout of concentration onto his face.

Yunho tugged on the laces, cinching it just enough for it to sit right and frame the curves of Changmin’s figure. He let out of a breath, one hand curling around Changmin’s throat.

“Oh, baby,” he breathed. “You’re stunning.”

Changmin ached. He squirmed in Yunho’s arms, wanting the blindfold off. “Want to see,” he whined.

Yunho kissed his cheek. “Just a minute.”

His presence left Changmin’s back and Changmin sighed, feeling bereft.

“Oppa,” he called out, voice husky and inviting, and heard Yunho make a soft sound.

“Sinful,” Yunho came to stand in front of him again. “You’re sinful Peach.”

He tilted Changmin’s face up and dabbed at his lips, and Changmin realised Yunho was putting lipstick on him. It took great effort of will to contain his excited moan and hold still.

After a few seconds Yunho made an approving sound and stepped back. 

“Okay. Now.”

Changmin reached up and untied the blindfold, letting it fall away in his hands before opening his eyes.

The room was lit with a dim glow and he blinked a few times, waiting to adjust to the light. Yunho had dragged a full-length mirror in front of him and Changmin stared at the image of himself in it.

The stockings were white with cute blue bows at the top. The corset was also white, beautifully made with baby blue boning. It felt restrictive but not too tight, and framed the hourglass shape of his body into perfection. His lipstick was a soft pink that matched the colour of his cheeks. If not for the thrust of his arousal curving up towards the corset he would look almost innocent. _Was this how Yunho saw him?_

He looked away from himself and glanced at Yunho. He was standing off to the side looking slightly apprehensive, as though he wasn’t sure if Changmin would like it.

“I – I know it’s not what Peach would normally wear but – ”

Changmin trailed a hand over the corset, low enough over his torso so that his nipples poked out over the top. “I like it. It’s sweet of you to picture me in this.”

Yunho let out a breath. He went to Changmin and kissed him, hands cupping his face with infinite care. “You are sweet Peach. Sweeter than you realise.” 

A blush crawled up Changmin’s face. It was odd for Peach to blush – sexy, confident Peach, who could ride a man or fuck him open. Peach was everything Changmin was too self-conscious to be, a projection of his wildest fantasies; yet tonight Yunho seemed determined to blur the lines between the two. He stroked Changmin’s face with both thumbs and kissed him softly.

“Pretty baby,” he murmured. “Tell me what you want.”

Gripped with sudden need, Changmin wrapped his arms around Yunho’s neck and dragged him down so he could speak in his ear.

“I want you to spank me until my ass is red and sore, then I want you to fuck me and tighten the corset until I can’t breathe, until all I can feel is your cock ramming into me over and over, filling me up – ” Changmin moaned, his tongue flicking out to lick at the shell of Yunho’s ear, and heard Yunho’s breath hitch. 

His hands tightened on Changmin’s waist and lifted him up, towards the center of the bed. Changmin sat back in a lazy sprawl and spread his legs, stockings pulled tight across his thighs, a shock of hair falling into his eyes.

“But first,” he said, husky and commanding. “I want you to strip for me.”

The look Yunho gave him seared fire through his veins. He unbuttoned his shirt with surprisingly steady fingers, eyes not leaving Changmin’s, and let it fall to the floor. Changmin licked his lips, eyes darting over Yunho’s shoulders, the soft, delicious mounds of his chest, the smooth plane of his stomach, and wrapped a hand around his cock. He stroked himself slowly as Yunho popped the button of his jeans, pushing it down and off his hips until he was standing in only his underwear. Changmin could see the hard thrust of his cock under the cotton and moaned, thumb swiping the head of his erection.

“That too,” he breathed. Yunho smiled, sweet and willing, and slid his underwear down his thighs and off.

Changmin keened. He could come just from the sight of Yunho, gorgeous naked Yunho standing there with his dick curving towards his stomach and his head cocked as he waited for further instruction.

“Are you going to come?” he asked, a smile playing across his lips.

Changmin crooked a finger at him. “Come here. I want to come in your mouth.”

Yunho crawled up the bed with the lithe grace of a big cat and put his hands on Changmin’s thighs. He stroked the warm strip of skin above the stockings before lowering his head and licking at the head of Changmin’s cock.

Changmin dropped his hand and let his head fall back, sticky hot arousal spreading through him as Yunho sucked him off. His panting filled the air, sweat coalescing across his collarbones. He reached a hand down and slid it through Yunho’s hair, bubblegum locks tangling around his fingers.

“ _Oh_ oppa,” Changmin moaned. “You’re good, you’re so good – ”

His hips worked up, making shallow thrusts into Yunho’s mouth, and Yunho’s eyes fluttered with pleasure as he sank lower on his dick. Changmin writhed, the hot, wet heat of him drawing him closer to the edge, his fingers tight in Yunho’s hair. He could die happy like this, with his cock stuffed down Yunho’s throat, Yunho’s nails digging into his thighs and sending pinpricks of pain through the pleasure. 

He massaged Yunho’s scalp and was rewarded with an eager moan around his length. Yunho slurped at him, getting messy in his haste, and Changmin gasped as his orgasm shivered closer. 

“Yes, yes, yes – ” he shoved Yunho’s head down, forced him to make more of his cock as he arched up and came with a sudden cry.

Yunho spluttered and choked around him, drinking him down before surfacing for breath. A line of cum dribbled out of the corner of his mouth as he panted, cheeks flushed and lips swollen.

“That hurt,” Yunho said accusingly.

Changmin smirked and stretched out across the bed, lazy in his post-orgasm bliss.

“Why don’t you punish me then,” he purred. 

Yunho growled and wrapped both hands around his biceps, forcing Changmin up and across his lap. Changmin made a frantic sound as he went sprawling, ass in the air. His nipples brushed against Yunho’s thigh and were instantly hard; he could feel the heavy thrust of Yunho’s erection pushing against his corset and moaned, trying to rub against him.

“Bend your knees,” Yunho said, and Changmin stopped rutting and got himself into position. He was facing the mirror now, and in its reflection he could see his own lust-induced expression, hair wrecked and pupils blown.

He saw Yunho’s hand rise and tightened in anticipation, then cried out at the first slap across his ass. Yunho did it again, spanked him _hard_ , and Changmin clenched his hands in the sheets and held on.

“Your ass jiggles every time, you know,” Yunho said, breathing hard. “It’s so hot.”

Changmin moaned. His skin felt like it was on fire, every slap jolting pain and searing arousal through him. Yunho didn’t hold back – he dug his nails in Changmin’s cheeks, kneading the abused flesh before going back to spanking him. Changmin cried out with each hit, tears gathering in his eyes, his cock rock hard and drooling against Yunho’s thigh.

“Oh oh _please_!” he yelped.

“Please what?” Yunho growled.

“Please fuck me, please, I need you, I need to come – _ahhh_ –” Yunho stopped spanking him and put both hands on his cheeks, spreading him, and Changmin made a desperate, wrecked sound. He could feel the stretch across his rim, the deep ache of his abused ass – and then the sudden, hot jolt of pleasure as Yunho leaned down and licked at his hole. 

Changmin cried out, nails digging and kneading the sheets as Yunho licked and licked at him, got him wet and filthy and almost drooling with need. Whimpers fell fast from his lips, his vision swimming.

“Hyung!” he screamed as Yunho pushed his tongue inside, got even deeper and messier. Yunho drew back and slapped his ass one last time.

“You’re not very good at following instructions today, Peach,” he said, and slid out from under Changmin. “It’s oppa, not hyung.”

Changmin knelt on the bed, breathing hard, tears pricking the corner of his eyes, arousal leaking precum onto the sheets. He didn’t dare look away from the mirror, entranced by the debauched vision of himself in it, of Yunho retrieving lube and coating his fingers in it before shoving two of them into him without warning.

Changmin arched his back and cried out, the burn of it sharp and fresh. He pushed back, riding Yunho’s fingers, eyes meeting the older man’s in the mirror.

“Oppa,” Changmin moaned. “Oppa please – ”

Yunho hissed and pulled his fingers out. With a brief stroke he coated his own arousal before lining up behind Changmin and pressing in, one long stroke that had Changmin breathless with ecstasy. 

He was full, so fucking stretched and full he couldn’t think, couldn’t focus on anything but the sensation of Yunho driving into him, of Yunho’s fingers digging bruises into his hips. Changmin rocked back, meeting him thrust for thrust, pleasure and pain melting down his spine.

“Yun. . .ho. . .” he whimpered, a litany of moans punctuating each thrust. Yunho sighed and pulled Changmin’s head back with a hand in his hair.

“You’re so pretty baby, so hot – watch yourself, look at the mirror and watch me fuck you – ”

Changmin moaned and glanced back at the mirror. He met Yunho’s eye in it and almost came right there at the mixture of lust and affection on his face. 

Yunho let go of his hair and played with the laces of his corset, winding it around his fingers, his rhythm never faltering. Changmin sucked in a breath, nervous and excited and wanting it, _oh_ god he wanted it – 

Yunho tugged at the laces, tightening the corset a little, and Changmin keened loudly. It wasn’t enough to restrict his breathing and he clenched down on Yunho, wanting more.

“Tighter,” he breathed. “Come on – ”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Yunho panted, tugging a little more, drawing the corset tighter. Changmin scrabbled against the sheets, his legs trembling, shoulders tight with tension.

“I want it,” he managed. “Please – ”

Yunho tugged the laces a third time, and now it was a struggle to get enough air in. Changmin’s throat worked, a high-pitched keen spilling from his mouth, and Yunho immediately loosened the laces.

It was a rush like he’d never experienced before. Changmin’s arms gave out, his whole body shaking with the force of Yunho’s thrusts as he panted into the sheets and struggled to form words.

“A – again – hyung – again – ”

Yunho didn’t bother correcting him. He wrapped the laces around his fingers, eyebrows drawn together in concentration, and tugged carefully, tighter, tighter, until Changmin was thrashing and making those desperate keening sounds again. His vision swam, head light and spinning, and Yunho loosened the corset.

Oxygen rushed into his lungs, went straight to his head, and Changmin came with a scream, without being touched, his throat raw with tears. He clenched down on Yunho and pumped out ropes of spunk onto the bed, shaking and shaking. Yunho groaned and sank his teeth into his shoulder, fucking into Changmin once, twice, three times before coming with a shout. Wet heat filled him and Changmin whimpered, his body heavy with sated exhaustion.

He felt Yunho pull out of him, felt him gently pull the corset and stockings off before cleaning him up. Yunho rolled him over and Changmin gazed up at him, wordless in gratitude.

“Hyung,” he whispered. 

Yunho smiled and leaned down to kiss him, hand stroking Changmin’s hair off his forehead. “Did Peach like that?” he murmured.

“Forget Peach, _I_ liked that. It was – you – ” 

Words failed him. Yunho pulled back and gave him a soft look. 

“I know why you created Peach Changminnie. And don’t get me wrong, I love playing with her. But you can be all the things she is too, just as yourself. You don’t need to hold back – not from me.”

Changmin stared up at him, floored at the amount of thought Yunho had put into tonight, the gentle way he had tried to bridge the mental gap between Changmin and Peach. 

He swallowed and pulled Yunho down beside him, burying his face in his chest and ignoring the various aches that throbbed through his body.

“I love you hyung,” Changmin whispered into his neck, and Yunho smiled into his hair.

“I love you more.”


End file.
